Working out of Your Skill
by ilikehats2
Summary: Fury is sick and Tired of the boys fighting. So he decides to teach them a lesson...but things go terribly terribly terribly wrong and now the guys must not only figure a way to bring things back to normal but also stop the thing that Fury wanted to Help them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own Nothing

Ava Ayala AKA White Tiger sat in the Conference Room of SHEILDs New HQ...A smaller not as cooler version Tony Stark first made of the Helicarrier. It had a Conference Room, Control Room, Training Room, Weapons Room but no Living Quarters. Elbow on table hand holding up her head she stared in complete boredom at the scene before her. It was a simple SIMPLE job...the boys would take out Wizzard and Klaw while Fury had assigned her to hang back. She didnt know why...he just needed her to try out a new prototype of a new version of her claws. And when the guys came back they were arguing and the two villains had escaped.

"IF YOU HADNT THROWN THAT CAR I WOULD HAVE EASILY BLASTED WIZZARD"Nova shouted

"IF YOU HADN'T FLOWN NEAR ME I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TAKE HIM OUT EASY WITH ONE OF THE BENCHS"Powerman shouted at Nova

To her surprise Danny AKA IronFist was even a part of it

"I am just saying that next Time watch where you sling things"Danny argued as patient as he could with Spiderman(And his patients had long run thin)

"LIKE ITS SO HARD TO JUMP OUT OF THE WAY OR HIT THINGS"Spiderman argued

"YOU THINK ITS EASY STOPPING TRAINS"

"OH LIKE WHAT YOU DO IS NEAR IMPOSSIBLE"

"YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS WEBBING IS"

"Do you know how much concentration I need"

"YOUR POWER IS SO EASY"Nova shouted

"OH YEAH I DOUBT YOUR POWER IS AS COMPLICATED AS A CAR ENGINE"Luke shouted

Ava would try to intervene but it would not help, it would either turn all of them on her or make it worse by having then all argue on who she was siding got up and walked out of the room and ran right into Fury as she walked down the Hall.

"Ayala...what are you doing in here...arent you all talking about how-"

"No...they're arguing"She said"Again!"

"Again?"

"The Past week they've all been arguing about their powers and how they need to ge tout of the way and everything...arguing about how their power is much more..complex then the other"She said"And I dont quite understand cause I've been testing weapons all week"

Ava walked past Fury

Fury walked ten feet closer to the conference room to even hear the arguing

"I DOUBT ITS HARD TO EVEN CATCH THINGS POWERMAN"

"OH LIKE FLYING IS SO HARD BUCKET BRAINS"

Fury shook his head, and kept walking

"Those boys...have been fighting and fighting over their powers all week"He said to himself"Its not Ava because I've seen them all argue whether she was with them or not in the fight...but what is it."

Fury continued to walk

"Those poor boys...they need to stop fighting"He said and stopped"I got it"

He quickly reached for the intercom

"COULSON DOCTOR CONNERS!WE NEED TO TALK IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM"

He went back and promptly kicked the boys out

"Get out get out! Go FIGHT somewhere else"He shouted and then sat as the two men came in

"You wanted to see us Director Fury"Coulson said

"Take a Seat"Fury said


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own Nothing

"What do we need to talk about Nick"Connors asked

"The Boys..."

"Oh I know..they're fighting is getting out of hand"Coulson added

"Arguing about their powers...they dont understand what it takes for them to use them correctly and safely"Fury said

"Director Fury...I believe what is happening is..they are trying to look for the Alpha Male"Connors said

"Alpha Male?"Coulson and Fury asked

"Yes...Ava is the only girl so they cant argue with her about the Alpha Male. An example is Luke and Sam Sam doesn't see how Luke's powers are as helpful, powerful or as...difficult to control as his and feels that Luke should get out of the way. The same is with Danny and Peter. They split off in groups of two and when one wins from one group those two will go at it"Connors said

The two looked at him

"Connors I dont mean to be rude but these boys arent wolves...they're not respecting one another"Coulson said

Connors shrugged

"You never know"He said responding to Coulson

"What we need is to get those boys to respect one another...and I know just exactly how to do it"

"How Director Fury"Coulson asked

Fury gave a smirk...telling them his plan

"So Connor's Think you can have these things ready by tomorrow"

"Dont worry Director Fury...you will be pleased with results"He said

* * *

The Next Day

White Tiger was walking down the hallway heading to get another solo assignment from Fury. She opened the doors to the Conference room and was pleased that the boys were all still asleep in bed so they couldnt argue. She had left a note for them saying she went out for a jog in the park and wouldnt be back for a while. Of course the boys would know what it meant.

"You wanted to see me-"

She was interrupted as Sleep Gas was sprayed across the room. It was a thick purple cloud that made White Tiger cough and start falling to the ground. Oout of it all...she was starting to fall asleep and before passing out saw a hazy figure above her.

Two Hours Later...

"IM JUST SAYING ITS NOT LIKE YOUR POWER IS HARD"Nova shouted

"LIKE ITS SO HARD TO CONCENTRATE IRONFIST"

"When Chaos is around you...YES"

"LIKE FLYING IS SOOOOOO HARD"

Nova Spiderman Powerman and IronFist were walking down the hall still arguing. Fury said he needed to talk to them and they were headed for the Conference Room.. They hadn't bothered to ask or wonder where White Tiger was assuming that she was already in the room with Fury losing her patience with all of them.

"THEN HOW COME YOU CAN ALWAYS CREATE IT NO MATTER WHAT BATTLE?"Spiderman shouted

"POWERMAN THE ONLY HARD THING ABOUT YOUR POWER IS STOPPING TRAINS"

This went on and on no one sure how these boys can keep at it...Soon they walked into the Conference room when the door slammed behind them and the lights went out

"Fury?"

"Whats wrong with the Lights?"Powerman asked

Suddenly the Four Boys started coughing and coughing as they started getting Sleepy...soon they realized it was sleep gas but by then they were all to tired to speak and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own Nothing

The boys woke up, groggy and very confused in what looked like an empty office room.

"Where are we?"IronFist asked as Spiderman got up

"Yeah"Spiderman asked

They all got up and looked around for any clues on where they were. The walls were a fithy brown and dirty grey carpet and near pitch dark. They could hardly see and what they could didnt help

"Any one know where we are?"Spiderman asked

"No..."Powerman said

Suddenly they heard the sound of gears working as a strange laser lowered from the ceiling. It was large and looked like Doofensmirtz Make Up Your Mind Inator.

"What is that?"Nova asked when they saw a purple dot of energy prepping

"MOVE"

The four scattered but the machine pivoted on its fulcrum and blasted Nova and Powerman striaght in the back. It then turned and hit IronFist in the back. The Free fell and Spiderman stared Wide eyed from the wall when it hit him. He fell right off the wall and onto IronFist.

"What?"Spiderman said"We arent dead?"

"No..."A deep voice called"I want you alive!"

A screen flashed on to see a figure covered in Shadow grinning at them

"Good day Gentlemen"He said then frowned when they didnt say anything in protest

"You boys sure are stupid arent you"

"Oh and why is that?"Spiderman asked

"Ill give you a moment to figure it out"

The boys looked at each other and then...

"Yes...yes you finally realized it...I have your friend and I think we're going to have some fun"

"Fun?"Nova asked

"If you can survive and get to me...Ill let you all go"

With that the screen went black and counting down from twenty

"Come on...lets get this over with"Nova said jumping up to fly but

"WHAT?"He shouted as Spiderman went to go crawl on the walls and...

"I cant-"

A loud buzzer sounded and robots of all sorts filled out.

"Fine Ill just blast these bots to bits"Nova laughed but nothing came

"What?"He gasped as Spiderman tried desperately to climb the walls

"Come on..."Powerman said"We need to fight!"

IronFist nodded and went to summon his iron fist but when he threw a punch...well...it didnt exacty work.

"AHH"IronFist held his hand which hurt!

Powerman jumped up to slam his ist down hard on a robot when..

"AHHHH!"He was glowing blue like Nova and flying aorund like a rouge rocket.

"GET ME DOWN"He shouted

"Dont worry Powerman I'll get you!"

Spiderman flung some webs to catch Powerman and try to get him to land but it only made Spidey fly after him screaming. And then they ran into a wall and fell.

"Ugh"They groaned as the Robots came closer.

* * *

Fury smirked as the boys created Havoc in the room

"Director Fury...are we sure this will work..it isnt-"

"Coulson what I've learned from these kids is that when they are in the middle of a fight or mission like this is when they all learn to respect one another"

"But-"

"We need something for them to aim for besides just escaping..."

Coulson nodded

"But sir when they find out-"

"We cross the Bridge when we get there Coulson..."Fury said smiling as he watched to boys..controlling how many robots went in.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own Nothing

The boys sat in the rubble of the robots eventually they were called back. Yep Our dear Heroes failed miserably

"Ok...what happened to our powers"Powerman asked

"I dont know"IronFist said

"I wonder..."Spiderman said"Powerman was flying which is Nova's Power...I cant climb the walls"

He came to his conclusion

"I think that Machine switched our powers"He said

"Switched our Powers?"Nova asked

"Powerman had your powers Nova...I think you have Powerman"Spiderman said"So IronFist you must-"

"Have your powers"IronFist said and went to the wall and began to wall crawl

"Woah!"They four boys said

"I must have your Iron Fist"Spiderman gasped

"Um...how do I get down?"IronFist called

* * *

White Tiger woke up hands and feet buckled to the wall with a glass pod covering over her prison She was about several feet up and more importantly she had no idea what was going on. The person who 'kidnapped' her took her gloves and she didnt know where the others were. She was hoping that they were on their way or atleast noticed she was missing. With all their arguing she could have taken a trip to Hawaii and those four wouldnt have known. She was really hoping they noticed!

* * *

After finally getting Iron Fist down Spiderman tried to create the iron fist

"Oh COME ON"He shouted

"You must focus hard...it takes a long time to do it as easily as I do it"Iron Fist responded"How can you move once you get stuck"

"Its simple"Spiderman said when

"YOU ARE ALL FOOLS"A deep voice laughed

"DUDE WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?"

"I switched your powers...for more fun!"The deep voice shouted

"DUDE NOT COOOO-AHHH"Powerman shouted as he started flying around like a lunatic

"POWERMAN!"Spiderman shouted going to sling webbing when his fist glowed and he nearly punched Nova in the face

"HEY WATCH IT"Nova yelled

* * *

Fury was cracking up. Watching the boys go completely haywire with the powers was pretty hilarious.

"These boys are so gonna learn their lesson"Fury laughed as Coulson came in

"How are they doing?"Coulson asked

"Not as I had hoped..."Fury said"But this is pretty funny"

Coulson came over to watch and smiled

"It sort of is" He said

Coulson backed away from Director Fury and walked out. While he continued to play with the boys.

"These boys sure are stupid" Fury said to Himself laughing when something blasted him from behind making him crumple to the ground

"How did you get in-"

Fury was blasted away lifted up telepathically and tied up

"This will be fun"

From the shadows was MODOK

"What's this Fury?"

MODOK looked at the screens seeing what Fury was doing and smirked

"Mind if I play?"MODOK asked laughing and began to wreak havoc on the machine and turned it into a wireless controller

"I think Ill pay the Prisoner a Visit"He laughed floating out. As he left Fury groaned


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own Nothing

White Tiger stared at the wall in the dark room. She was bored, thirsty, and wish she had her gloves. She heard a door open and peered around as a large shadow came into view

"Hello Prisoner"MODOK's voice called

"MODOK"White Tiger snarled"So you kidnapped me?"

MODOK laughed and looked at the trapped agent

"I'll have you-"

"INTRUDER INTRUDER INTRUDER!"The Robot Guard meant to test the boys shouted not recognizing MODOK as an Agent and began to attack. Of course MODOK pressed a button and the robot shut down

"Before I was so rudely interrupted"MODOK continued"No I didnt kidnap you...Fury did"

"Fury?"

"Its a Test...and you are unwillingly helping him...Its for your friends"MODOK said"But I think Im gonna highjack it"

He went to the robot guard and started giving it new commands to destroy Destroy destroy!

"You wont get away with this"White Tiger snarled

"My dear prisoner...Your friends dont have their correct powers...therefore before they can save you they must fix themselves!"He laughed

* * *

The boys were leaning against a wall

"How ddo we fix this?"Nova asked

"I dont know"Spiderman said

"Well someone needs to figure it out"Powerman added

"Why does it have to be me?"Spiderman asked

"Lets just stay calm and-"

"Stay calm and what Mister Karma? For all we know We could be stuck here for who knows how long WITH NO POWERS"Nova shouted at him

"Technically WE do have powers but-"

"OH WE KNOW WEBHEAD! But THESE POWERS ARENT ANY HELP TO US"Powerman shouted

"If we stay calm the answer will-"

"The ANSWER WILL COME AFTER THOSE ROBOTS DESTROY US! WE'RE LUCKY THIS GUY JUST WANTS TO PLAY THIS CRAZY GAME"Nova shouted

"Nova for once is Right, despite his impossibly uncontrollable Powers he's right...This Guy will do anything-"

"What do you mean UNCONTROLLABLE"

"YOU HEARD ME"

"Guys sto-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS IRONFIST"

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING AT ME"

Spiderman looked at his friends in a full blown arguement

"guys..."

They continued to fight and Spiderman realized something

"SHUT UP"He shouted and they all stared at him

"LISTEN TO ME"Spiderman yelled"Theres a reason this guy did what he did! He knew we were fighting...He knew White Tiger wasnt ever a part of our arguing or fighting! He did this so we would keep arguing and lose! We need to work together Teach one another our Powers!"

They all stared at him

"For once Im shocked...you're right Web head"Nova said

"Ok now...Powerman Nova you need to teach each other...IronFist Ill teach you and you teach me"

They nodded and went to seperate parts of the room.

* * *

Powerman and Nova sat infront of one another

"Ok Nova, the main thing you need to know about anything you do involving my inhanced strength is to keep a strong center of Gravity. Get into a comftorable stance and keep your feet balance ok?"

Nova nods and Powerman held up a broken Robot to test it. nova got into position and sent out a punch. It made an easy hole into it, and he lifted it up over his head easily and tossed it into the wall. It smashed

"Nice now how do I control your powers?"Powerman asked

"Ok...the key to my powers is to think of something annoying or frustrating...I think of Web head"

At that Spiderman shouted HEY offended but was ignored

"Anyways...You need to to focus that energy then release it by thinking of hitting the thing that annoys you...again I think of blasting Web Head"

"DUDE!"

"Ok...and how do you fly?"

"Keep yourself calm, despite everything think or feel calm and you should be able to fly moderately in control..."Nova said

"Cool"Luke said closed his eyes and slowly started flying

"Im doing it!"Luke said as he quickly returned to the ground.

"Nice Man"Nova said highfiving Powerman

* * *

IronFist and Spiderman sat next to each other

"Ok IronFist...how do I control your IronFist"Spiderman asked

"Concentration...its takes a lot of focus..."

"Like controlling Wolverine's Claws"

"Exactly...clear head and concentration on your targets usually does it...Just dont focus too much on using it, focus on surviving"IronFist said

"Shouldnt be a problem since thats all I want to do"Spiderman laughed

"Ok so how do I stop-"

"You need to be relaxed, like your in your happy place, relaxed muscles no matter WHAT happens ok. And it should be easy to move around with relaxed muscles ok?"

"Ok"IronFist said when Spiderman took off his webshooters

"Here..."

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"You'll need them...you got my powers you deserve to use them"Spiderman said"White Tiger says that she understands why I like using them so much"

"She used them?"

"Once...trust me these things are awesome"Spiderman said"But try not to be like Wolverine and use all my Web Fluid?"

"Deal"IronFist said as they shook on it

Suddenly they ehard a buzzer and the screen started ticking down

"Why is it ticking down?"Nova shouted


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I own Nothing

Suddenly a buzzer sounded and more robots invaded the room

"Oh come on!"Nova moans as he gets into a stance and starts tearing robots apart.

IronFist nodded in agreement as he clung to the walls and released landing and crushing robots, fighting. Spiderman stood a few feet away saving his energy for later to do the iron fist. Powerman was flying above shooting down on robots. More and more came outnumbering them far harder then they wished. It was far harder then before.

"Come on! TeamWork"Spidey shouted when they saw the door slowly closing again

"IRONFIST WEB THE DOORS OPEN"He shouted

"No problem"IronFist called webbing the doors as open as he could.

"GUYS GET THROUGH THE DOORS"Spiderman shouted

"WEBHEAD THERE ARE TOO MANY"Nova shouted as one of the robots knocked him down. The robots were relentless

"NOVA"Spiderman shouted when one of the robots punched him in the gut making him fall hard on the ground.

He tried to get up but they just kept coming and coming. Powerman tried to do his best to blast them but it was pretty hard when you couldnt see where you're friends were in the crowd. He didnt want to hurt them. IronFist was on the ceiling sending webbing every which way. They were too outnumbered. Just too outnumbered.

"IRONFIST POWERMAN GET THROUGH THE DOOR! FREE WHITE TIGER"Spiderman shouted as the robots dog piled on him

IronFist nodded headed towards the door but stopped Powerman did too

"Wait..."He said and switched to electrical webs and started to sling them at the robots short circutting alot of them in a short time. Powerman began to see heads and startedd attacking even more until Nova was free and helped out. They quickly freed Spiderman and by then they felt that they were outnumbered by a fair amount...more or less.

* * *

Agent Coulson walked into the Command Room to see Director Fury knocked out on the ground

"DIRECTOR FURY"Coulson shouted running to the other man

Fury didnt answer and Coulson grabbed the mans shoulders shaking him awake. He then began to slap the man(which he knew would get him in trouble) Immediately Fury woke up

"Coulson what are you doing?"

"Director Fury! Its MODOK he's gotten onto the Helicarrier and I see he got here and tied you up"

"No duh"Fury said as Coulson untied him

"What about the kids where are they"Fury asked

"We cant get to them, we cant stop the test sir, he has control on all of it and the robots are gonna destroy those boys"Coulson said

"Unless they controlled the powers"Fury said

"Sir...I honestly think we should prepare for the worst"Coulson said with all serious

Fury got up rubbing his wrist and they rushed out of the room.

* * *

MODOK frowned as he watched the robots get destroyed. The last of the robots were left and no doubt about to be destroyed. He saw an emergency exit and went to that.

"Ill Hide out here and make an escape if your friends live"He said leaving and hiding

* * *

"TAKE THAT"

IronFist finished off one of the last few robots and walked over to his other teammates as they finished the others. They looked to the door and grinned as they headed towards it

"WHITE TIGER"They called

"GUYS DONT!"She called but it was too late

They stopped in the room as the killer robot started up

"DESTROY!"The robots cybernetic voice shouted and started shooting at the male heroes

"SCATTER"Spiderman shouted and they scatter, Powerman flying, IronFist on the ceiling and Nova and Spiderman running in different directions. The robot swiveled around obviously confused.

"MUST LOCATE TARGET MUST LOCATE TARGET"

Their constant movement mae it hard for the robot to try and destroy them until Powerman started blasting it

"COME AND GET ME SOUP CAN"He shouted flying around like a bullet.

The Robot fired after him trying to hit the initial target. Of course Powerman had enough control to stay alive


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I own Nothing

Spiderman ran over to under where White Tiger was being held.

"TIGER HAND TIGHT!"He shouted

Spidey turned to the others

"Ok...IRONFIST WEB ME A SLINGSHOT!"

IronFist nodded and Spiderman closed his eyes. He got on the slingshot while Nova and Powerman kept the robot busy and slung himself as far back as he could. He released and as he zoomed towards the glass he thought about surviving and focused on what he needed to do. His fist glowed and he struck it down on the glass which shattered. He placed his feet to brace himself along the walls and used the things holding Tiger's hand to the wall as hand holes.

"Hello"Spiderman said grinning"How you been?"

"How do you think?"She asked annoyed

"Ok we'll get you out in one second"He said trying to break the things off but failed

"NOVA! WE NEED YOUR HELP UP HERE"Spiderman called jumping down and landing on his feet

"ON IT"He shouted

While Spiderman tackled the robot blocking its screen eyes Nova used the sling shot and went into the same position as Spidey was just in

"So...what do you need?"He asked

"Get me down!"Tiger shouted

"No problem"Nova said grinning as he tore the metal off. Unfortunately he started to fall back and luckily had Powerman to catch him. White TIger tried to keep herself upright as Spiderman destroyed the robot and her eyes went wide

"SPIDEY! THE DOOR ON THE FAR RIGHT!GO THROUGH THERE NOW!"She shouted as she kept her arms outstretched for balance

"What?"He asked

"FAR RIGHT DOOR!GO NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE"She shouted

Spiderman stared at his friend confused

"WEB HEAD DO IT NOW BEFORE MODOK GETS AWAY"She shouts

Spiderman looks between the door to his friend unsure what to do when suddenly the doofensmirtz looking inator thing lowered down again and blasted the boys. IronFist fell from the wall and so did Powerman who fell and smashed the rest of the robot.

"Are you guys ok?"White Tiger called

"yeah...more or less"They called

"WE GOT OUR POWERS BACK"Nova shouted flying around while IronFist gave Spiderman back his webshooters

"Now how do we get her down?"Powerman asked

"Well we have to break off the ones on her ankles so-"Spiderman said trying to think. "Nova?"

"On it"

Nova blasted one of the things holding her ankle and then the other causing her to fall. Powerman caught her and quickly put her down.

"You ok?"Spiderman asked

"Im fine..."She said then grabbed her gloves and remembered"MODOK!"

"MODOK KIDNAPPED YOU"They shouted

"NO!"She shouted"HE'S ESCAPING!"

"What?"They asked when suddenly...

A door on the left fell of its hinges revealing SHEILD

"Oh you kids are alive"Fury sighed in relief

"Yeah Alive"White Tiger said arms crossed making the boys confused

"Soldier what are you-"

"Fake my kidnapping so you can give them a test and then not tell me about it...was this worth it just to teach them a lesson"Fury stared at her shocked that she found out

"WAIT WHAT"The boys shout as Fury.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I own Nothing

The boys were all sitting in the Conference Room at the table. MODOK had escaped

"So lets get this straight...You made this simulation where White Tiger was suppose to be guarded by a robot, we had out bowers switched and our GOAL was to work together and free her but MODOK got in the way"Spiderman summe up

"Yes..."Fury said

"And he was just able to sneak on here and beat you"Powerman asked

"I was distracted"Fury argued

"So...what now?"Nova asked

"You owe us an apology"White Tiger said"Those robots could have killed them"

"Oh like MODOK wouldnt have attempted to hurt you"Spidey said

"I was in a glass little chamber above the ground..."White Tiger argued

"Oh dont tell me-"Fury said when the teens smiled evilly

"We arent arguing Nicolas...we're just- being protective"Spidey said

"We are a team arent we?"Powerman asked

Fury looked at them and slowly backed away

"Yeah...we cant have each other hurt too much"White Tiger added

"We are stronger as One not Seperate"IronFist added

"And it wasnt nice of you to get us worried"Spiderman said"We really dont appreciate that"

"GET HIM"Nova shouted

Nick Fury looked at the Five teens and ran from the room locking it shut while they all laughed

"DID HE ACTUALLY THINK WE WERE GONNA ATTACK HIM"Nova laughed as everyone nodded and continued to laugh

'Atleast they're all getting along'Fury thought

THE END


End file.
